The Night for the Dead
by Meya Orion
Summary: An unusual offer brings an unusual night for the clan.


Okay, I'll give brownie points to whomever can tell me where I got the main idea for this short. I hope you'll enjoy it =D  
  
************************************************************************  
  
It was peaceful at the manor for once. The restoration was coming along nicely and quickly; now that the clan had grown, there were more gargoyles to help. Brooklyn, Jeanne, and Lexington were off adventuring. Angela and Gabriel had gone with Ren to Guilden on some personal matter, a funeral. Although Goliath enjoyed the relative peace and quiet, he missed them, especially his daughter.  
  
He was relaxing in the newly completed library sorting out books when the door opened. "Lad, there's someone 'ere to see ye," Hudson said.  
  
The leader asked his predecessor who it was but the old gargoyle gave only a shrug and said that the visitor looked like a gypsy and waiting for him in the courtyard. Hudson left and Goliath finished sorting the books he had in his hands before leaving.  
  
He was curious who the visitor might be. On the way Celeste joined him and told him of the progress made in converting an infirmary from one of the old wings. Unconsciously they held each other hands. The mind link between them had grown, as did their feelings for each other.  
  
"Have you heard about our new visitor, my dear?" Goliath asked.  
  
She nodded, "I saw a large caravan arrive earlier just outside the gates of the manor. I'm curious to who they are. There aren't that many gypsy clans around, at least not in this part of the country. Besides, as a Healer I'm obligated to see if any of their number needs my assistance."  
  
"Very well then. Let us see who is calling?" her mind-mate said.  
  
******  
  
Katharine inhaled and thought for a moment. Then she added some salt to the soup that was cooking for lunch. Behind her Broadway was taking fresh baked loaves out of the oven and placing them on the wooden worktop to cool. Normally, the kitchen was his domain but he didn't mind if others of the clan came in to help out with the meals. The princess hadn't much to do today, so she had volunteered that morning.  
  
Life here at the manor was good, if a bit trying at times. The manor was under going major reconstruction and restoration, not to forget that the lands were healing as well. Thankfully the people were more trusting of the clan then her people at Castle Wyvern had ever been. Especially since that hunting expedition a few months ago. That had saved an entire village from being eaten and brought in a new source of meat for them.  
  
"Um, Princess, how's the soup coming along?" Broadway asked, breaking into her thoughts. She smiled at him and said that the soup was almost done. The pudgy gargoyle returned her smile with one of his own. "Great, then lunch will be early today."  
  
"I hope that you've made plenty, my friend," a voice said. They turned and saw Sarah standing in the doorway. The new ke'trein still made Katharine a little uneasy, but it was fading fast. The girl was sweet and kind; she did her best to get along with everyone, it was hard not to like Lexington's mate.  
  
Broadway looked at her funny and asked in a haughty voice, "What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean that a caravan has just shown up and is camped outside of the manor gates. They might be gypsies or something like that. It will only be polite to invite them to share a meal with us. One of them, their leader I think, is speaking to Goliath right now," she replied. Broadway looked shocked then shook his head. Sarah said nothing but went to work helping with the food.  
  
Katharine was curious to find out who these new comers were. But it will have to wait until after they were all done preparing the food though. But then, she had learned patience while raising the rookery.  
  
******  
  
"Let me see if I am understanding you correctly. You and your people wish to buy a section of our forest for one night and in the morning, ownership will return back to my clan and me. Right?" Goliath said.  
  
His visitor grinned, "Yes, that's it exactly. The forest will be ours from dusk to dawn. Normally we would be in our homelands for this particular ceremony, but my tribe and I won't be able to make back home in time, so a compromise is necessary."  
  
The gypsy leader was an odd one. He had revealed to the gargoyles that he and his caravan was a tribe of Garou that roamed the countryside. His name was Raven-fur and he looked every part of a wondering gypsy. His clothes were dark and artistically slashed and small charms and bells hung from the edges. The leather boots came up to the knee and a short rapier hung from the waist. The black hair and beard were kept short but neat. The skin was tanned and weathered from traveling.  
  
Raven-fur's request was indeed peculiar to say the least. Goliath looked over at Celeste for some kind of advice, but she was as bewildered as he. The gargoyle sighed and asked Raven-fur for some time to consider the deal. The werewolf agreed and offered the services of the tribe if they needed any help. Goliath smiled in genuine gratitude and referred him to Hudson, who was currently in the mess hall, for work. Raven-fur bowed deeply and headed in that direction.  
  
When he was gone, Goliath shook in head. "What should I do, Celeste? I don't understand his motives at all. Why buy part of the forest for only one night? What exactly if this ceremony he's talking about?"  
  
The healer didn't know. "A lot of the Garou packs are solitary and closed- mouthed about ceremonies and the like. And I agree with you, darling. Nothing about his request makes sense. Ugh. If Ren were here, he could probably tell us more.Wait, strike that, if Jeanne were here, she could. Jeanne has had more contact with the werewolves than anyone else I know."  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"Her clan was closely allied to one pack years ago. After raiders destroyed most of the clan, the pack took the survivors in as their own."  
  
Goliath was silent for a moment then inspiration came to him. "Sarah."  
  
"What about her, Goliath?" Celeste said.  
  
"Maybe she can tell us something about this, at least about Raven-fur's intentions. She can look into his mind-"  
  
"Whoa there, love," Celeste said, "There are strict rules governing those with mind magic. Sarah won't be able to do that without his permission. If she doesn't then all she can do is 'listen' to his surface thoughts, and the strong ones at that." Goliath was quick to assure her that he wasn't going to consider it if it conflicted with anything. Instead he suggested that they confront Raven-fur later that afternoon.  
  
******  
  
Raven-fur and his crew worked diligently throughout the afternoon. The caravan helped prepare enough lunch to feed the clan and the wanderers both, much to Broadway's relief. Tom was cautious around them, he didn't trust them and said so to Goliath. The other gargoyles didn't have much of an opinion, but felt that the caravan was harmless. The gargoyle leader couldn't find any reason why he shouldn't go on with the deal. He spoke with several members of the group and they all assured him the ceremony wasn't meant to harm anyone, it was to remember the past and reflect on the future.  
  
In the end, Goliath agreed to Raven-fur's request. The agreement was drawn up and signed by them both. Raven-fur paid the clan in advance and let them know that any of their number that wanted to participate would be welcomed; it was open to all. Goliath was surprised at the offer and thanked the leader graciously. The ceremony was set to begin at sun down.  
  
******  
  
"I still canna believe that Goliath es alluwing these gypsies to buy some of the forest," Tom said. Everyone was having an early dinner that evening and it was now about fifteen minutes until sunset. The guardian was still complaining about Goliath's decision.  
  
Katharine glared at him and quickly finished her meal. "It is not our place to tell him what he should do, Tom. Goliath made a decision and he will honor it. You know that. And besides, what harm can it do? I've been speaking to several of the werewolves and they say that no one can be harmed during the ceremony." She took a deep breath. What she was going to say next would send Tom into a new rage. "I've decided to go."  
  
Tom was unsure what she meant. "Go where, Katharine?"  
  
"To the ceremony, of course. We were all invited to attend."  
  
"But we don't have to go. Katharine, I canna believe you want to go." Tom grabbed her arm in an attempt to make her listen to reason.  
  
But the princess would not be swayed. Her mind was made up. Katharine shook off his arm and left. Thankfully none of the others had noticed their argument and she could go in peace. Outside of the mess hall the air had turned cool. Katharine wrapped her cloak closer to her and headed to the lights of the caravan.  
  
The werewolves were busy preparing what looked like food baskets, probably for whatever was going on tonight. She stood nearby and remained still until one of them, a small boy, noticed her. He was barely older than a toddler and stumbled-walked to her.  
  
"Goo' evenin', miss. Are you here fer the ce-re-mo-ny?" he said each syllable carefully to make sure he got it right.  
  
Katharine giggled in spite of herself and replied that she was. The boy gave off a squeal and ran to a woman of Katharine's age. The old woman grabbed a prepared basket and walked over to the newcomer.  
  
"Come with me, my dear. It is this way." Together they walked towards the forest. The edge of it was lit up with long torches planted in the ground. Most of the caravan was here, getting ready to enter. Raven-fur noticed Katharine and went over to her.  
  
"I'm glad that someone from the manor wanted to come. May I know your name?"  
  
"Princess Katharine."  
  
"Well, milady. This is what is going to happen. You must go into the woods. We have prepared small clearings for the ceremony. Chose one. Once there, stay there until dawn. In the baskets are some food and drink for the duration." Katharine nodded to show that she understood and went in.  
  
******  
  
Tom knew that he couldn't stop Katharine from going; she could be as stubborn as a mule if she put her mind to it. But that didn't mean he couldn't tell Goliath and then keep an eye on things. The knight had quickly found Goliath and informed him of the princess' plans for the night. Goliath was surprised but not alarmed. The gargoyle did agree with Tom that it might be a good idea that someone watch the proceedings from a distance.  
  
That was how Tom came to be leaning on the outside wall facing the forest. Bodica and Bronx were with him for company. If anything should happen, the hounds would be dispensed to find Goliath.  
  
Behind him, the sun was in the final moments of setting. It would have been beautiful if he bothered to look, but his full attention was on the scene unfolding before him. About half of the visitors had entered the forest carrying loaded baskets while the other half stood at the edges.  
  
When the true night had fallen, those remaining began to chant. Tom didn't understand the words, but he knew that the ceremony had begun. A bright light began to wound itself around the edges of the forest and went on, separating the forest the gypsies had bought from the rest of the world. When its course was done, light shot up and formed a barrier.  
  
The knight swore to himself and sent the hounds to find the gargoyle leader. If this didn't qualify as something happening, then Tom didn't know what did.  
  
******  
  
Katharine was alone. She had found a nice, quiet little place to stay during the ceremony. Night had fallen and earlier she had heard some chanting but it was gone. Now that she was here, the princess realized how little she knew what was going to happen tonight. She sighed; she should have tried to find out more. But at the moment she had been content to be ignorant. The princess was tempted to leave yet Raven-fur had said to stay here until dawn.  
  
Rustling in the bushes made her realize that she wasn't alone anymore. Katharine prepared herself mentally for what might come through. Yet nothing could have prepared her for what did come. She nearly fainted at the vision before her.  
  
"Ma.Magus?"  
  
"Hello Katharine."  
  
******  
  
"Raven-fur! Where are you?" Goliath roared.  
  
Behind him were Othello, Hudson, and Tom. He had rushed out of the manor as soon as he had caught sight of Bronx and Bodica; yelling for the others to come with him.  
  
He should have demanded more information from Raven-fur. The gargoyle quickly shook his head. It wouldn't do to dwell on what-ifs and should- haves. Right now what mattered is to find out what exactly the hell was going on. It took all of his self-control not to pounce on the werewolf when he found him. Instead he grabbed him by his shirtfront and lifted a few feet in the air.  
  
"What is going on? I warn you, werewolf, if any harm comes to the princess, you will pay for it," he growled. His eyes turned a blazing white with anger.  
  
Raven-fur looked shocked and frightened. "Please, I assure you. No harm will come to your friend. I promise. This ceremony has been done for centuries and no one has been harmed. I didn't tell you because you never asked," he replied.  
  
Goliath sighed and set Raven-fur on his feet. The gargoyle sat down and motioned for his companions to do the same. "All right now. Tell us all you can about this ceremony of yours."  
  
******  
  
It was like a dream. Magus was here, not the Magus that had died on Avalon but the same Magus she knew in her youth. Katharine didn't trust her legs to hold anymore and sat down on a wooden bench that probably was from the gypsies. This was unbelievable.  
  
Magus smiled and went over to the basket. He pulled out one of the two corked bottles, opened it, and gave it to her. "Drink this, princess. It might help with the shock," he said. Oh dear God, let this not be a dream. It was so good to hear his voice again; Katharine hadn't realized how much she had missed it.  
  
"Magus, is it really you?" she whispered. She reached out a hand and touched his arm. It felt real and solid under her grasp. The mage sat down beside her. "Yes, Katharine, it's me. And I am real if only for tonight."  
  
"What is all this? How can you be here?' she blurted out.  
  
He smiled kindly. "This is the Night of the Dead. It is the one night when on the grounds of certain Garou tribes, the spirits of those gone may return to visit the living. From dusk till dawn I am as real now as I was when I was alive. But at dawn, I must go back to where I came from."  
  
Tears welled up in Katharine's eyes. Tonight might be her only chance to say the things to Magus that she had the courage to say before. Magus saw the tears and held her tight. "There are so many things that I've been wanting to tell you, Magus."  
  
"And I you, Katharine. But please, let me speak first. I have urgent things that I need to tell you that cannot wait."  
  
She raised her head. "Certainly."  
  
Magus got up and faced her. "So that you understand, princess, I am no ordinary ghost. I have been.chosen to continue helping those I left behind. There are others like me and we all serve our mistress as well as we can. What I have to tell you comes from her.  
  
"First, there is a great trial coming soon for the clan. I am blurry on the results but it will mean a new order for the gargoyles, and pain as they haven't felt in years. Anymore I am forbidden to reveal. Just be prepared for some drastic changes coming in the next few years.  
  
"Second, the gargoyles will be given a tremendous challenge. One whose outcome will not only affect them, but everyone on every world. They cannot fail in this. All that is going on now will help them prepare for this task but they might fail if they do not gain the trust of the people of the world they need to go to. I'm afraid that I cannot be more precise.  
  
"And third, the halfblood Ren must not die before the challenge. Also he needs to find the Phoenix Gate before then. He is very important to the challenge for it will not test the abilities of the clan, but his as well, to beyond their limits."  
  
"I'll do my best, Magus. Do you want me to tell anyone else about this?"  
  
Magus shook his head. "Then you would have to reveal where you got the information. No one must know about me, Katharine. The only one that you could possibly tell is Ren. His guild knows about me and mine but keeps it a secret since my mistress only chooses magic wielders to serve her."  
  
"I promise Magus that I won't tell anyone unless I have to," Katharine said.  
  
She sounded so serious and sincere Magus believed her. He had missed her so much. He had seen her from afar, never this close this before since his death. He couldn't control himself when he knelt down in front of her and gently kissed her as he had always yearned to.  
  
******  
  
"I wish you had explained this to me earlier, Raven-fur. I would have been more understanding if I had known," Goliath said. The gargoyle leader felt a bit embarrassed and ashamed at what he contemplated doing to the Garou. Now that he knew what this ceremony was about, he thought that he understood why Raven-fur would be reluctant telling him. It certainly explains a lot.  
  
Raven-fur nodded, "I can understand your concern for your friend. But you must also understand our reluctance. If the truth of our celebration were made known, there will be those who would wish it stopped and there will be those who would want to use it to their own ends. If you feel that you need to be forgiven, I give it gladly. I have every wish to be friends with you. Nothing could induce me to make an enemy of you. I have heard too many tales of men foolish to make enemies with a gargoyle."  
  
They laughed together. The next few hours were spent in the two leaders learning more about each other. At midnight, the gargoyles and Tom headed back to the manor to sleep. They would wait for Katharine to come home in the morn.  
  
******  
  
Katharine was surprised when Magus kissed her. The princess half expected his lips to be cold, but they were warm. She returned the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. Magus put his arms around her and together they stood. Neither wanted it to end yet they were both well aware of the time restraint. After a while the kiss ended and they stood there in each other's arms.  
  
"Oh, Magus."  
  
"Shh, Katharine. Don't speak."  
  
"No, I must. I was a fool for not seeing before what was there all along in Scotland and on Avalon. I was also a fool for clinging to Tom the way that I did. I should have seen how much you loved me. You must know that I love you the way that you love me," she said. After all these years she finally told him. But it was too late. At dawn he would be gone. Katharine began crying.  
  
"Please, please my darling Katharine. Don't cry for me. And don't dwell on opportunities gone. I love you. And you can still speak to me when I'm gone. Spirits can hear the words of those who think or speak of them. We still have the rest of tonight. Remember, I will always be watching over Goliath and the clan." He wiped away her tears and kissed her again. Katharine willed her tears to stop. He was right.  
  
For the rest of the night they sat together on the bench and talked of nothing of any importance. It was good to be together, even if for a moment. All too soon the sky was tinged with the gray of dawn. Before he left, Magus pressed into her hand a gift. It was a hawk's primary feather with leather cords wrapped around the shaft. Beads of clay, glass, and stone dangled from the ends.  
  
"Someone told me that in one culture this is a symbol of love. Please take this in remembrance of me, Katharine." He kissed her on the cheek and walked to the center of the clearing.  
  
Katharine was accepted the token and refused to let him leave without answering the one question she had. "Magus, tell me honestly. This mistress you serve, is she the same one that arranged for us to travel from Avalon to here?"  
  
He smiled, "Who do think was the boatman?"  
  
It took a moment for her to understand what he meant and Katharine laughed when it became clear. She watched in awe as the man she loved turned from a man into a hawk. She could barely make him out as he flew off. She clutched the feather in her hands. She would never part with it, never. The princess yawned and suddenly realized how tired she was. She spread out on the bench and fell into a restful, contented sleep.  
  
******  
  
She was still asleep when Goliath came for her. One of the werewolves had found her and carried her out. The gargoyle wasn't too surprised to find like this. The night's events must have worn her out. But the feather she was holding made him curious. He decided to ask her about it later. Raven- fur and his tribe left later that day.  
  
Katharine slept throughout the day and the next night. When she finally woke, she refused to tell anyone what she witnessed in the forest. And no one could make her say where she got the unusual feather or what it meant. The only one who could have guessed was Sarah but she respected the princess' wish to keep the doings of that night a secret.  
  
Two days later, Goliath received a message from Angela in Guilden. Iago had surfaced again and had tried to kill Ren. He and Celeste left the next day for the city to deal with the exiled gargoyle. Any questions the gargoyle might still have for Katharine would have to hold until later. But then, he might not ask. Some things in life were best left alone. Besides, the princess was entitled to her share of secrets. 


End file.
